


I wouldn't change him for the world

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [17]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Anders makes life difficult for Danny. On purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wouldn't change him for the world

“ANDERS!!! I told you to keep the kittens away from the shop! One of the little blighters stepped into my poultice mix and ate half of it before I noticed! Arghhh! Just…come and take it away before it does any more damage. And no, I cannot pick it up because I’m elbow-deep in elfroot and you know it’s poisonous to cats!”

The answering snigger from the other side of the hall was enough to confirm for Danny that it was no accident that the kitten was in the shop in the first place.

“ _You_ …I tell you - you are so going to get it when I catch you!!”

But he couldn’t keep the smile from his face, they both knew that the threat was an empty one and if anything it would be Danny who got caught...

“Alright, alright love, I’ll come and get him. But it really is your own fault, you know - you should have closed the door! No worries little one, the big mean mage is not going to hurt you no…I will look after you, yes I will…”

Danny rolled his eyes at the now-familiar litany of kittytalk, “Out of here you two, some of us have to work you know…go on - shoo!”

Anders smirked and stuck his tongue out as he left the shop with the kitten in his arms. Danny shoook his head after the pair, not sure if he should be amused or upset. _Honestly, sometimes he acts like he’s 12! But I wouldn’t change it for the world. Not now._


End file.
